


Her Hair

by soberloki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark Ginny, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberloki/pseuds/soberloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny thinks about her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Hair

_Her hair was worst when the weather was damp. She'd never brush or bind it as she ought._

Ginny pictured Hermione in the autumn drizzle, watching Quidditch as a show of House solidarity, rather than because she liked it. All of them agonising over Harry's every move, of course.

She'd been so obvious, eyes fixed on Harry from the beginning, not that watching made him safer, no matter how she wished it.

Her fifth year, Harry's sixth. The amazing revelation that she could have what she wanted, that Harry could, and she was it. Things had been peaceful, it was easy to think it was a reprieve, even with Harry following Malfoy about, and Scrimgeour... well.

Dumbledore, and Horcruxes, and Draco was doing something and Bill - _oh Bill_ \- the end of the world, nearly, but then not.

Harry left. Simple as that, he took Ron and Hermione and went, and didn't come back for a lifetime, five months. When they came back they weren't really there, and it was closer to the end of her world. Molly cried every day, but Ginny never did.

Then it happened, everything they had feared. The Burrow was bombed - _bombed_ \- out of existence. The Death Eaters had discovered how truly ingenious Muggles could be, and how terribly, perfectly destructive.

Charlie and Ron, caught in the collapsing house. Molly, struck by flying debris. Ginny had been in the village with Fred and George, waiting to hear from their father. Arthur had been gone three days, on a mission nobody would explain. If they'd returned when they were supposed to, they would have been able to see it, feel the heat themselves. Arthur never came home.

Harry left again. Hermione was lost. She left too, saying she'd find Harry, keep him safe, bring him home. Ginny knew something Hermione didn't. Harry wasn't safe, ever. It was a mistake to think she could protect him; he knew he couldn't protect anyone else.

He'd certainly realized at the end; when the curse flew, his eyes were knowing and resigned. He'd done what he was meant to do, defeated the Dark Lord, and made the mistake of thinking he might be safe, finally.

Now Hermione's hair was a cap of curls, no tidier than Harry's had ever been. His robes partly covered her face, fallen as he'd tried to save her.

His pregnant fucking wife.


End file.
